Biointerface Science is an area of research experiencing explosive growth. This GRC seeks to capture the excitement of this burgeoning field by a cutting-edge scientific program and roster of distinguished invited speakers and discussion leaders who will address the key issues in Biointerface Science. A result of this growth is a large number of junior faculty who would benefit by developing relationships with senior investigators in the field. The Gordon Conference on Biointerface Science will provide an ideal opportunity for in depth interactions between junior faculty and thought leaders working in this area, as well as the diversity of this research community. By providing support for this conference, NIBIB will facilitate the participation of young faculty and other participants in this unique scientific forum that will positively impact their future careers. [unreadable]